


Rycerz

by RCS (RadioactiveCs)



Series: 100 drabbli w 100 dni [32]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni, Drabble, M/M, Possibly Unrequited Love, Unrequited Castiel/Dean Winchester, Wordcount: 100, modlący się Castiel
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 11:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7683556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/pseuds/RCS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Co kryje się za nagłymi modlitwami Castiela?<br/>Tekst na temat nr 32 z wyzwania <a href="http://poluzowane-historie.blogspot.com/2016/07/wyzwanie-100-drabblei-w-100-dni-100d2.html">100 drabbli w 100 dni</a>. Betowała <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rzan">Rzan</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rycerz

Gdy Dean wszedł do pokoju, Anioł klęczał na podłodze, z pochyloną głową i dłońmi złożonymi do modlitwy. Starszy Winchester przewrócił oczami i usiadł naprzeciw niego, czekając, aż ten skończy.

Ostatnio zdarzało się to coraz częściej. Im więcej czasu anioł z nimi spędzał, tym gorliwiej potrafił się modlić i choć twierdził, że mu nie przeszkadzają, to jego oczy twierdziły coś innego. Właściwie, to Dean chciałby wiedzieć, skąd w aniele aż taki zapał. Wcześniej tak nie było.

A Castiel? Castiel miał nadzieję, że nikt poza Bogiem nie dowie się, że on — jeden z aniołów, swoistych rycerzy niebios — zakochał się w naczyniu Michaela.


End file.
